


Malachite

by deathishauntedbyhumans



Series: Tumblr Crack Drabbles [9]
Category: Milo Murphy's Law
Genre: Crack Treated Seriously, Established Relationship, Fluff, M/M, Rocks and Stones, Spiritual, Wordcount: 100
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-04
Updated: 2020-09-04
Packaged: 2021-03-06 17:21:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26292556
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/deathishauntedbyhumans/pseuds/deathishauntedbyhumans
Summary: Anonymous on tumblr said: Oooh, what about something fluffy for Mort/Milo, uuuuh, Mortlo? Miort? I don't think it has a name yest lol
Relationships: Milo Murphy/Mort Schaeffer
Series: Tumblr Crack Drabbles [9]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1210203
Kudos: 6





	Malachite

“Malachite is a powerful stone.” Mort gently plopped the rock into Milo’s palm.

“What’s it for?” Milo asked curiously.

“Transformation,” Mort answered, wiggling his fingers in front of his face. “It brings a healing, cleansing energy into the Chakras.” 

Milo nodded intently and offered the stone back to Mort, who shook his head and covered Milo’s hand with his own. “I want you to have it.”

Automatically, Milo laced their fingers together. “Are you sure? I don’t want to just take your—“

“I’m sure,” Mort replied intently, a small smile on his face. “I can feel that you need it.”

**Author's Note:**

> I’m back on my bullshit!! Come ask for pairings on tumblr! 
> 
> Kudos/comments are love! Come scream at me on tumblr @deathishauntedbyhumans.


End file.
